Velma Dinkley
Velma Dinkley[1] is the bespectacled resident genius of Mystery Inc., often being the one to decipher the clues and solve the crimes. Biography She has a fascination with mysteries (her younger sister Madelyn said that she was "born with a mystery book in her hand".[2] At times she can be competitive with other people who are very intelligent like she is, such as Verona Dempsey.[3] She is sharp-witted and sometimes sarcastic, not lost on others.[4] She also seems to love secrecy, and has a bit of slyness in her character, as she was the only gang member to actually perpetrate a hoax, albeit for a noble reason, as she was helping Omar Karam protect Cleopatra's riches.[5] In the same case, she was also overly-caring of the gang, as she wanted to protect them from harm's way, despite everything they've been through.[5] When she found some unappetizing chicken at the Addams Family mansion, she said "it's time to start my diet." While this may be an excuse, the phrasing "my" rather than "a" implies that she may diet regularly, perhaps self-conscious of her weight.[6] She loses her glasses on a regular basis, immediately claiming "My glasses. I can't find my glasses" or "I can't see without my glasses," before hitting the floor to crawl around until she finds them. She is often ship teased by the others to be with Shaggy Rogers. Trivia *She teaches Math in Cartoon Network School, she also becomes good friends with Cindy Butler, and the two often bond with each other, even outside of school. *The junior-high school aged, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo version of Velma was animated with a rapid walk similar to that of Marvin the Martian. She was also drawn with glasses somewhat as large as her head. This younger Velma always carried a suitcase with her (compact size) that holds a very advanced computer. *In the Johnny Bravo episode, Bravo Dooby-Doo, the Scooby-Doo cast meet Johnny, with Velma briefly developing a crush on him, but changed her mind by the episode's end. Also in Bravo Dooby-Doo, homage is paid to Velma's catchphrase, "Jinkies!" When Johnny and the gang are being chased by the evil gardener, Johnny exclaims, "Jinkies," then wonders, "Jinkies... Jinkies. Hey, isn't that a breakfast cereal or something?". He also paraphrases another catch phrase, when, after a collision, both Velma's and Johnny's glasses are knocked off. As they search around for them, Velma says her signature phrase, "My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" while Johnny laments, "My glasses! I can't be seen without my glasses!" *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' tried to add interests and phobias that were neither mentioned before or after the series aired: *Velma is a huge a fan of ice hockey, knowing most of the game strategies (she discusses a few of them with Brett Hull). She even gets to play for the United States team in the finals.[10] *She conquered her extreme phobia of clowns during the Menacing Metallic Clown case.[11] *She is the only member of Mystery Inc. to be the monster during a case, albeit for a noble reason.[5] Category:Canon Characters Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Cartoon Network School staff Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Sisters Category:Cousins Category:Mortals Category:Humans